


Be Your Shadow

by hannahhsolo



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angry Billy Hargrove, Bottom Steve Harrington, Cock Worship, D/s, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, Friends to Lovers, Kink, M/M, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Roommates, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Stupid Boys, Top Billy Hargrove, Violence, steve harrington is a brat, they dont know what theyre doing, theyre drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22133812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhsolo/pseuds/hannahhsolo
Summary: Inspired by Be Your Shadow- The Wombats.While Steve is trying to kill his King Steve persona, along comes Billy with his tattoos, piercings and a mouth like sin. He likes Billy, more than he probably should, and he thought he liked him too.So why did Billy just punch him in the jaw?Filthy, shameless smut. (I'm sorry)
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 6
Kudos: 283





	Be Your Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> So i was walking to work listening to The Wombats and Be Your Shadow is just SO billy and steve i couldn't believe it so i just had to slam out this short one while i had it on my mind. It's FILTHY so be warned. Billy is angry and violent (obvs) so be aware of that and the sex is crazy and steve uses it as a very unhealthy coping mechanism.  
> I know this is depraved but it ends cute so hopefully thats something. ANYWAYS enjoy xoxox

_ Tonight we'll scratch each other's face _

_ If it's in the moment no one complains _

_ I tried my best to move along _

_ But I can't, I can't, I can't _

Steve’s snapchat was blowing up. Now, a year ago, that wouldn’t have been so strange. Back in high school, back in Hawkins, he barely spent a night alone in his bed. Every girl his age had graced his sheets at some point or another. He was King Steve, irresistible in his boy next door looks and his sweet personality that made every one of his partners feel like they were special. And the thing was, that they were special, Steve lived out a fantasy with each one of them, the fantasy that he was in love with them, they would be together forever and the emptiness that fed on him like a parasite would dissipate just for those short nights.

As long as Steve was living this fantasy, he believed it, and if he believed it, so did they. 

_ Plausible deniability. _

Since moving to Chicago in the Fall, Steve’s life had played along to a slightly different tune. In Hawkins, Steve was always a big fish in a small pond, but now, at this college, he was a droplet of water in a vast unending ocean. 

Steve didn’t mind this as much as he originally thought he might, he had a small, but good, group of friends and he was invisible for the first time in his life. Which left him to his own devices and allowed him to forget about all the shit he left in Hawkins, that would have otherwise been impossible to forget. At least this was the truth he was allowing himself to accept. It was easier this way. Being forgettable. He was moving on from the boy he had been at home, and that was okay, he was trying to, at least. He just hoped to God that was enough.

Turning his attention back to his phone, he pretended not to be overly intrigued as to who was spamming his snapchat, but that wasn’t something that happened all that often. He was almost certain that it was just Robin, she’ll have found some post hilarious on Tumblr and  _ Steve just had to see this. _ But Robin was never one to double text and his phone lit up with at least six new messages, not that he was counting.

He eventually caved and opened up his phone, as soon as he saw who had been blowing up his phone confusion and a teeny tiny bit of excitement ran through him.

_ Chat from  _ **_Billy H;)_ **

Billy goddamn Hargrove. 

Billy lived just down the hall from him in dorms, he was studying English Lit, was from California and was the most beautiful human being Steve had ever met.

He wasn’t afraid to admit that the moment Billy had come strolling in to the kitchen they shared with the whole corridor, he had been taken aback. Steve had known he was Bi since he was about 14, he’d never told anyone, never acted on it. Not because he was ashamed or hated himself because of it, but just because he hadn’t met anyone who had really sparked an interest for him. Well, apart from Tommy Hall’s older brother Mikey who had come home from college with a  _ tattoo _ 4 years ago and sparked Steve’s sexual awakening. But at 14, hitting on your best friend’s 21 year old brother isn’t really an option. He’d just spent way too much time in Tommy’s shithole back yard that summer.

But when Billy had walked in all bronze skin, white teeth. All bold tattoos and blonde curls. Steve knew he was just about fucked. He flashed a killer smile, ‘And who are  _ you,  _ princess?’, and sprawled out on one of the rickety ikea chairs around the small kitchen table.

Billy and Steve weren’t  _ friends  _ persay. They went to parties, bumped into each other, exchanged the ‘bro’ kind of banter expected of two guys their age, smoked, drank and then nodded at each other in the hallways. Sure, Billy flirted with him, Billy flirted with everyone. He was just that kind of guy. Steve was pretty sure that Billy knew that Steve was obsessed with him, and that's why he took so much joy in torturing him. But then again he did the same with every single person he encountered. So Steve couldn’t be sure.

For a while Steve had thought he was simply crushing on yet another straight boy, that was until he’d walked in on Billy with his cock down Calvin Denver’s throat at Tina’s party 3 weeks into the semester. Calvin had jumped up and pleaded with Steve not to tell anyone while Billy sat back, lit a cigarette and stared deep into Steve’s eyes. From that night on it was painfully obvious in everything Billy did that he was capital-G-gay.

He constantly peacocked around with his shirt half way open, painted his nails black, wore SO much jewelry and was such a fucking  _ drama queen.  _

Steve pretended to be annoyed when Billy threw one of his fits about someone using his nutella, when really he lapped up all of Billy’s aggression and  _ drama  _ like a hungry fucking kitten.

After the acceptable amount of time, Steve opened up the messages from Billy.

**Billy H;):** stevieeeee

**Billy H;):** where u at pretty boy

**Billy H;):** stop ghosting me baby

**Billy H;):** everyone is at this mf frat party

**Billy H;):** so where tf are u

**Billy H;):** stevie come on man answer ur fucking phone

See,  _ drama queen. _

Steve stared at his phone, he had decided not to go the party tonight because he didn’t feel in the mood to squeeze onto a sofa with 4 sweaty frat guys without really knowing anyone. He hadn’t been aware that Billy was going otherwise...well let’s just say that might have impacted his decision.

Steve was in bed, just in an old pair of boxers, his hair wasn’t done, he needed to shower, he couldn’t really be bothered to get a taxi.

Oh who the fuck was he kidding.

**King Steve:** Keep your mullet on, Hargrove. I’ll be there in 10.

_ Kiss me with your fist it's all right _

_ Wrap your hands around my throat I won't mind _

_ I'm permanent, now I won't go _

_ I just wanna be your shadow _

The tell-tale signs of a booming house party were evident from three blocks away. Cheap disco lights were flashing blue, green, red out of the windows of Phi Gamma Delta. A few people had spilled out onto the front lawn and were chatting and laughing underneath red solo cups. Steve just pulled the strings of his hoodie a little tighter and trudged his dirty vans into the house.

It was, of course, chaos. There was no way he was going to be able to find Billy in this mess of sweaty drunk bodies. Steve resigned himself to this fact and tried to slip through the house to find the kitchen, he needed a fucking drink.

There was a whole lot of hollering coming from the kitchen, the sound of shrill laughter and chants of  _ Billy Billy Billy  _ indicating that this was just where he needed to be. Steve chastised himself for thinking that he wouldn’t find Billy, of course he fucking would. 

_ You will always find me in the kitchen at parties, Pretty Boy. _

Stepping through the archway, he suddenly saw what all the fuss was about. A line of jager bombs stood along the edge of the kitchen island. Whilst Billy slammed his way through them, one by one. His bare chest glistened with sweat, and Steve tried not to let his eyes linger on Billy’s pierced nipples for too long. He failed. Billy ran hot, the sunshine ran in his blood, which meant that he was almost constantly shirtless in situations like this, almost constantly torturing Steve with his inked arms and sculpted abs. He was a freaking  _ adonis  _ and no matter how many times he had seen it, it always seemed to take Steve by surprise.

His jeans hugged to his frankly  _ godly  _ thighs just right, like always. Steve suddenly felt self conscious in his black spray-on skinnies that made him look like even more of a beanpole.

His hair was down from it's usually top knot, golden curls tumbling around his shoulders and clinging a little to his sweaty skin.

Billy’s movements were a little lazy as he picked up glass after glass and threw them back. He was drunk, sure, but he was always in control, the largely female crowd that had gathered around him were transfixed. And Steve felt his jaw go a little slack as he joined in their gawking. At around shot number 7, Billy’s eyes seemed to bore into his, catching them in the crowd.

Everything seemed to stop.

“King  _ fucking  _ Steve.”

_ Fuck. _

He was gonna regret that snapchat username for the rest of his fucking life.

Every pair of eyes in the room turned to him, wherever Billy’s attention was, so was theirs. Suddenly his stupid hoodie was worthless, as there was no way he was escaping this place unnoticed.

He smirked and licked his teeth, tongue piercing catching the light.

“Sorry, ladies, shows over. I gotta smoke.” His announcement was met with a few tuts and a ‘aw no’ as he literally  _ jumped  _ the fucking island and grabbed Steve’s shoulder to lead him outside.

Billy gets handsy when he was drunk. He was handsy when he was sober but with the alcohol in his system, the alcohol that Steve could smell on his breath, he was all over everybody, Steve could feel his body heat from the arm that was slung around his shoulder. Billy clapped some guy on the back and suddenly there was a cup in Steve’s hand. There was no struggle getting through the crowd this time, as Billy parted the people like Moses and suddenly they were outside on the porch side by side, leaning against the wall.

“Gotta say, man. Didn’t think you’d show.” Billy said with his voice a little muffled around the cigarette he was sparking up. Billy took the cigarette from his mouth without taking a drag and held it out to Steve. Steve tried not to swoon as he took a drag, tried not to think that just a second ago Billy’s lips had too been wrapped around it. 

“Yeah, me neither if I’m honest.” Steve’s voice was smaller than he had intended it to be.

“Glad you did, Princess.” He could tell Billy was looking at him but he couldn’t bring himself to check, or to meet his gaze. Why did he have to be so fucking nervous?

“Looks like you were having a good time anyway, Hargrove.” Steve spat out a little too aggressively. Where the fuck did that come from? He was being a brat, and he knew it. And he really didn’t have any reason to be. Hargrove seemed to agree.

Steve was suddenly pressed up against the wall he was previously leaning against. Billy’s forearm was on his neck with such force that his toes were just barely touching the floor. Billy looked like some kind of cartoon villain with his free fist bunched just by Steve’s face, ready to punch at any moment.

“What  _ the fuck  _ is your problem, Harrington?” Billy’s words broke through his gritted teeth.

Steve should have been surprised by Billy’s sudden outburst, but this was just so Billy. He had a wicked temper and he’s seen this happen to too many people for it not to be expected. And despite the pain in the base of his throat, Steve relished in the closeness. And the glint of pure anger in Billy’s ocean eyes had him feeling more than a little turned on.

“I...I don’t have one..”  _ God,  _ he sounded like a little bitch. He stammered the words out, just about.

“Then why do you gotta have this attitude fucking  _ constantly,  _ huh?” Billy punctuated the question with a firm punch to the side of Steve’s shoulder, shoving him out of his grasp. Billy caught him by the chest of his hoodie, just over the  _ supreme  _ logo. He got so close to steve’s face that he could see the little hole where his nose piercing entered his nostril. 

All Steve could do was shake his head and shrug nervously. He had no idea what he meant. 

Billy let out an angry, loud laugh.

“If you don’t like me, Steve, you can just fucking tell me, y’know? Put on your big boy pants and say ‘Hey Billy, I ain’t your biggest fan’ instead of all this moody, entitled bullshit!” He shoved Steve back and Steve stumbled to get his balanced a little bit.

Billy turned his face and ran his ranged fingers through damp curls. Steve could almost see the rage seeping from his tight back muscles. Steve wanted to lick them.

Deciding to put on those big boy pants,

“You know, Hargrove I honestly have no fucking idea what you’re talking about.” Steve was dumbfounded, brown eyes wide with confusion. Billy let out that angry little laugh again before turning to face him.

“That’s how you’re gonna play this, man? You make it painfully obvious you don’t like me. Every time I try to make conversation you shut that shit down real fast, or run out of the room like some scared fucking bunny rabbit. Nevermind the way you look at me, I swear Harrington, if looks could kill, I’d have been six feet under a long time ago.” Billy was up in his face again.

“I just want to know what I fucking did to you, you’re at least civil to every fucker else you meet, so what is it about me that makes me shit on your shoe, huh? Is it ‘cos I’m trailer trash? Didn’t get in here on daddy’s bank account like you?” Steve could feel blood rushing to all sorts of places, “Or maybe it’s ‘cos I’m queer, is that it? You’re a shitty homophobe who can’t cope with my gay ass being around so much?” He was so far off base and so close, pressing Steve up to the wall with a hand wrapped around his throat.

“Well, let’s see King Steve. Let’s see who wins, the princess or the  _ fag.”  _ He snarled with pure white hot anger and sunk his fist into Steve’s jaw. His hand didn’t budge from Steve’s neck though, keeping them close. The punch was the final blow and Steve all but fucking  _ whined. _

The way Steve’s body gave into Billy must have awakened a realisation inside Billy, and as his thigh grazed Steve’s crotch, he noticed.

Steve was  _ hard.  _

Billy’s eyes flashed down to Steve’s boner, and then back up to his face, Steve tried in vain to avoid Billy’s gaze. When he gave in to his machine gun glare he saw his eyes widen. And his face cracked into that fucking smirk again. 

He licked his teeth, let go of Steve and made a show of sauntering back inside, and Steve sure as fuck watched.

_ Just one more uptempo tune _

_ The suits don't care if their feet aren't blue _

_ Are you aware of what's going on _

_ In my heart, my heart, my heart _

Steve was Fucked Up © after the frankly mortifying altercation with Billy he felt that he needed to get lost. He had gone back into the kitchen and finished off the now abandoned line of shots that Billy had left earlier. He kept drinking and drinking and drinking to the sound of the upbeat indie rock music. He vaguely recognised the song but couldn’t place from when or where. This is what he wanted, what he needed. Feeling things physically was out of the window so his only solution was to feel nothing at all.

His buzz was peaking just as the party was dwindling, there were a couple of kids making out on the couch, a few passed out and the music was turning a little softer. Billy was still nowhere to be seen.

Steve wasn’t having any of it. He was just getting started. He threw back what remained of his beer and stumbled over to the stereo.

“Hey, hey, hey, watch it, man. Be careful with that.” Some guy came and grabbed his shoulder, just as he reached to scroll through Spotify on the laptop that was hooked up to the sound system.

“Okay…” Steve held his hands up in surrender and slurred, “I only wanted one more song, dude. This shits depressing.” 

Mr Generic Frat guy smiled at Steve and nodded.

“You got it, man. Just one more though, then everyone’s gotta leave.” Steve nodded and held up his hand,

“Scout’s honor.” He tried to wink but he’s pretty sure it just came out looking like some weird twitch. The guy disappeared and left Steve to dance, on his own, in the empty living room. It was another song he’d heard before with a heavy dance beat and uptempo rhythm. His hips swayed and his arms stretched up, he was so lost that he almost missed Billy standing in the corner of the room, watching him.

_ Those machine gun eyes, fire crystals into me _

_ You're such a violent high _

_ And I'm such a loose cannon can't you see? _

The beat dropped and so did Steve, he was riding the wave at the precise time he felt the heat of Billy’s gaze on him, he cracked open his eyes to meet the stare. The alcohol in his bloodstream made him brave. Braver than he had been in months. And he continued dancing through the drop with his eyes locked on Billy. 

_ Come on, baby. Come get me.  _

He wanted Billy, he wanted him now, he wanted him tomorrow, he wanted him yesterday. And all this heat and all this fog had made him finally gain the strength to act on it. He only set aside his fears to pray that Billy wanted him too. Whichever way the night was going to go, it was about to become apparent as Billy pushed himself away from the wall and stalked over to Steve, eyes ablaze.

Steve was invigorated and disappointed when Billy just shoulder checked him and mumbled ‘follow me’ in his general direction. Without even a second thought, Steve turned to follow him like a little lost puppy.

Billy eventually walked into one of the many bathrooms the house had and slammed the door behind him, almost into Steve’s face. He didn’t lock it though. Even through the haze, Steve could see the game they were playing, and he raised his hand to knock on the door. There was a muffled grunt of affirmative from inside the bathroom and Steve tentatively cracked open the door to enter. Billy was on him in an instant.

Steve was pressed against the bathroom door, Billy’s strong hands holding him in place. Their mouth crashed together violently, all tongues and teeth. Steve all but fucking squeaked as he gave in to Billy’s violence. As his hand wormed its way around Steve’s neck, pain bloomed a little from the bruise Billy had left earlier, Steve moaned and spread his legs around Billy.

“You think that was funny, Pretty Boy?” Billy whispered as his lips came down to bite Steve’s neck, “You actin’ all slutty for everyone to see, huh?” Steve groaned like some kinda porn star and tried to reach for Billy’s cock. Billy let go of his throat to catch his wrist.

“Oh no, Princess. Don’t think you’ve earned that.” He was whispering in Steve’s ear, lips slick with Steve’s spit, “You got all fucked up just so you could show everyone what a bad little cockslut you are, and I don’t think that’s good, Stevie, I don’t think that’s good at all.” He took a couple steps back and lit a cigarette. A small part of Steve’s brain hoped there wasn’t a smoke alarm in the room.

“Now be a good boy for me, strip.” His voice was uninterested, bored even, but his eyes burned. He dripped with cold dominance and Steve was about to collapse at his feet and squirm like a bitch in heat.

He did as he was told, peeled his skinny jeans from his legs, kicked off his vans and shed his hoodie. He’d left in such a rush he hadn’t bothered to put on a tee under it. This left him in just his calvins and tube socks. Billy couldn’t keep his tongue in his mouth, as he looked Steve up and down. Steve was having  _ filthy  _ thoughts about his tongue stud. He tipped his head in a ‘come here’ motion, and Steve took a step toward him.

Billy held up his index finger, clad in a silver snake ring and wagged it in his direction.

“Nuh uh,  _ crawl.  _ I want to see King Steve on his knees for me.” He dropped the cigarette butt in the toilet.

Steve dropped to his knees with a thud. He was pathetic really, but he fucking loved it. He wanted to worship Billy, wanted to show him that King Steve was dead and now he wasn’t worthy of Billy, he could do anything he wanted to him.

He stared up at Billy from his feet, mouth agape and eyes wide. Billy’s breathing was heavy and labored.

“Fuck, baby. You really are fucking worthless.” Billy leaned down to Steve and spit a little into his mouth before bending down to catch his lips in a sloppy, wet kiss. Billy bit Steve’s bottom lip and then released from him to unbutton his jeans. He wore no underwear, of course, and so as his jeans pooled at his feet, his thick cock bounced free. 

Steve had seen other guys’ dicks before, he’d watched porn, he’d showered with his teammates in high school but nothing prepared him For Billy Hargrove. He wasn’t as long as Steve but he was still impressive and had a lot more girth, he was hard as a rock and a bead of precum welled at his head. Steve wanted it in him, everywhere. He’d never seen something as fucking beautiful as Billy’s dick.

Steve went to wrap his hand around it. Billy caught his wrist again.

“No no no, princess. You gotta ask real nice first.” His smiled glinted.

“Please…” Billy was still shaking his head,

“You can do better than that, sugar.”

“I want to suck your cock, please Billy, I need it.” Steve was moaning and whining like a whore, nuzzling into Billy’s thigh. As if he read his mind Billy let out a,

“Hmmm, well, you gonna be a good little whore for me?” Billy had his finger in Steve’s mouth now, running around the inside of Steve’s lips and cheeks. Steve sucked down on it before releasing it with a ‘pop’. 

He knew exactly what he needed to say, exactly what Billy wanted to hear, exactly what he wanted to say.

“Yeah, I promise... _ daddy…”  _ With that, Billy shoved his hard cock into Steve’s throat, knotting his fingers in Steve’s wild hair. He fucked his face at an unrelenting pace, but Steve kept up. He kept his tongue flat against the underside of Billy’s shaft, staring up at him with wide eyes.

Billy grunted, occasionally spitting out obsenities like ‘gonna fuck you up baby’ and ‘you want daddy to make a mess of you, huh?’. Steve raised his hands to play with Billy’s balls and he felt his legs give way a little bit. He could tell that Billy was as into this as he was, but they both loved the game they were playing.

He held Steve’s head with strong fingers in his hair and forced Steve to take all of his cock down his throat. Steve, still a novice, spluttered and choked, but Billy just held him there until tears sprang fromSteve’s eyes. He eventually released him, Steve looked like he was entranced, lips wet with spit, tears and precum, eyes focused on Billy’s dick.

_ Billy thought he was staring down at his own personal angel. _

Steve went straight back to lick Billy from base to tip, before sucking on his head a little bit. He went back down, relaxing his throat and swallowing around Billy’s length.

“Fuck, princess, I’m close. Wanna come on your face, you want daddy’s come all over you, huh?” His speech was slurred and broken as he thrust in and out of Steve’s mouth. Steve simply nodded around his cock before Billy pulled his head back and came in thick ropes on Steve’s closed eyelids, his cheeks, his chin. Billy groaned and clung to the edge of the bathtub for support. When he came down from his high, he looked down at Steve in adoration. He was still on his knees, bloodshot eyes open, cheeks flushed and covered in his come, lips swollen and slightly apart. Billy thought he might have died and gone to heaven. He’d been admiring Steve Harrington from a safe distance for months, and now, he was his. He was completely sure of that.

Billy Grabbed a towel and gently cleaned the droplet of cum that fell over the bruise he had put on Steve’s jaw. It wasn’t the kind of mark he wanted to cover Steve in and from now on the only bruises he would leave on his body would be from his lips and teeth. 

Steve closed his eyes and relished in the tender way Billy was cleaning him up. The towel suddenly fell away,

“Sorry, baby, I didn’t think. You want me to take care of…” They both looked down to Steve’s crotch and Steve was a little embarrassed that they could both see he had come in his pants like some horny teenager half way through the blowjob. Steve went even more beet red, if that was possible and dropped his head in embarrassment.

Billy hooked a finger under Steve’s chin, forcing him to look into his eyes. 

“God you really are a dirty little thing,” He sealed his lips over Steve’s soundly before standing up and pulling on the shower curtain. He turned the knob and held his hand out.

“Come on, sugar, let's get you cleaned up.”

_ And I just want to be sum of your broken parts _

_ And I just want to be the creature of the dark _

_ And I just want to be sum of your broken parts _

_ And I just want to be your creature of, your creature of the dark _

Steve’s snapchat was blowing up. It had been three days since the party. Three days since Billy had fucked his face senseless, washed his hair and walked him home. They hadn’t spoken since but all Steve could think, every minute of every day, was Billy Billy Billy Billy Billy.

In his hungover state, he had blabbed to Robin about everything, well everything apart from the ‘cockslut’ and the ‘daddy’. And she practically vibrated with joy, she screamed that she knew it and vowed to get him and Billy together. Steve had told her that he was pretty sure that it was just a one time thing but there was an embarrassingly large part of him that wanted her to be right.

He looked at his phone after trying to leave it unread for as long as possible. He did this every time, just in case Billy had decided to message him. But, alas, it was just Robin, she had sent him a bitmoji of her cartoon avatar winking over sunglasses. He could only be confused for a second before a knock on his door startled him out of it. 

Nobody ever knocked on his door, if someone wants something they would message him or just holler down the corridor. Intrigued, and a little suspicious, Steve stumbled up to the door and cracked it open.

Steve thought he might be dreaming as Billy stood there, leaning against the door jam with a lazy smile on his face. 

“Hey, Harrington. You got time for a chat?” He was chewing gum and his minty breath fanned over Steve as he spoke. Steve was starting to think he might have some kind of oral fixation. Who was he kidding, of course he did.

Steve just nodded and stepped aside so Billy could enter. 

“Jeez, baby, it’s like a fucking hotel room in here.” The ‘baby’ sent Steve’s stomach into somersaults.

“Yeah, I just like things to be clean...uh...tidy, I like things to be tidy.” Fuck, why was everything he said coming out wrong.

Billy just plonked himself on the bed and patted the space next to him. Steve, of course, followed his direction and sat down with his fingers knotted in his lap.

“So, Stevie, I’ve been doing a whole lotta thinking and I’ve come to the conclusion that I wanna make a go of this.” He waved an adorned hand between them. And as easy as that, it was out there. Yes or no. Easy as pie.

“What do ya say?” Billy kept chewing and regarded Steve closely.

Steve just nodded.

_ 3 years later… _

Billy had gotten in from work to the smell of burning. He just shook his head and smiled as he kicked off his shoes in the doorway to the apartment. He went straight through the apartment to the bedroom, intending to get changed out of his suit and into his sweats before they inevitably ordered takeout again.

He opened the door to a goddamn  _ vision.  _

Steve was stretched out across their queen size in just a pair of black lace panties, the bruises that were remnants of their previous love making peppered down the creamy flesh of his neck and torso. Broken only by the narrow leather collar he wore when he wanted to play. His hair was mussed up and wild just like Billy like it and he was biting his lip, goddamn bambi eyes begging.

“I messed up dinner, Daddy.” Billy couldn’t breathe. How did he get so fucking lucky?

Sure, Steve wasn’t a chef but he was a motherfucking  _ vixen. _

“Well… That’s not really good enough is it, Steve.” He put on his teacher voice, since he started teaching high school English last year, he knows Steve has developed a real thing for it. 

Steve simply bit his lip again and shook his head. He visibly preened. Billy could tell what he wanted. He wanted to be punished, to be _ wrecked. _ Probably messed up dinner on purpose, the fucking brat.

“You’ve been a real bad boy lately, I think it's time you faced the consequences.” Billy lowered himself onto the bed, still fully clothed. He was going to tear him apart.

Steve whined like he was supposed to as Billy cupped his cock through the panties. 

“Please daddy…” Steve had already been edging himself, Billy could tell by how desperate he was, he just really loved the torture. Billy leaned back and pulled the black lace down his legs, admiring how Steve’s monster cock sprung free.

“Billy, seriously, I need you in me.  _ Now.”  _ Now that rattled his cage. 

Billy sprung forward, quick as a flash and wrapped his hand tight around Steve’s neck.

“Didn’t realise you were giving the orders around here, be fucking patient. I know that’s hard for a little slut like you but  _ try.  _ If that’s not too much to fucking ask.” Billy sealed the sentence with a harsh slap across Steve’s face and a firm kiss to his lips. Billy released his grip and watched as the euphoria spread across Steve’s face. 

God he’s such a slut for pain.

Billy reached over to their end table and retrieved one of the many bottles of lube that lived there. 

“Hands and knees.” He muttered at steve as he stripped out of his tie, suit and shirt. He finally shed his boxers and cursed the fact that being a respectable adult meant he had to wear underwear. Thank fuck it was the weekend.

Steve, of course, did as he was told and by the time Billy was naked he was on his front, legs spread and ass in the air, just like he knew Billy liked it. Billy took the bottle and drizzled some down Steve’s open crack, dripping into his puffy little hole. Steve liked it raw but Billy needed to know that he was okay, and the lube helped with that.

Billy lunged in and began to lick around Steve’s opening, using his rough hands to spread his cheeks and eat him alive.

“ _ Billy!”  _ Steve fucking screeched, Billy was glad for their penthouse apartment in that moment. “Fuck, Daddy, want your cock, split me open Daddy...god…” 

“He’s not here right now, sugar. Just me.” Billy whispered into his ass, before plunging his tongue inside, fucking him slowly. He could feel Steve’s thighs shaking, but he didn’t give up. He said he was going to wreck him.

Bily knew Steve better than he knew himself and just at the right moment, he pulled his face back and used his thick fingers to ease him open. Steve was screaming into his pillow now and Billy knew he needed to get inside if he wanted him to last at all.

Billy knelt up and without warning plunged his cock inside Steve. He started with an unrelenting pace and reached his arm down, all golden and inked, against pale and smooth, to hold Steve’s head down into the pillow roughly. He liked feeling used.

“Fuck, you’re such a good little whore, this hole’s perfect for me. You were made for my cock, huh baby?” He didn’t let up as Steve went boneless beneath him. He just kept fucking up into him. He groaned with every thrust, seeing stars before long.

Steve’s shoulders tensed and he started up with the moaning again, unintelligible sounds of pure pleasure against their white sheet. He was close, Billy knew it. He took his hand off Steve’s head and reached around to milk Steve’s cock just as he jutted through his orgasm, Billy looked down at him biting into his fist so hard he could draw blood, and screaming his way through the aftershocks. Steve just laid there, lazy smile on his face and let Billy finish.

Billy pressed a hand to Steve’s lower belly as he fucked into him hard, 

“Can feel me fucking you, princess. Gonna fill you up so good.”

It was so quiet, he almost missed it, but Steve whispered dreamily, “ _ Breed me, daddy.”,  _ into the pillow. They were so fucked up, and they knew it.  _ My dark fucking creature.  _ And with that Billy came like a shot, filling Steve and flopping down onto him, his built chest against Steve’s slender back. He tensed and untensed as he rode out his orgasm, somehow Steve always managed to take him by surprise.

They lay there quietly, their breathing mingling into one.

“Marry me, Stevie. Be mine forever.” Billy said into one of the love bites under Steve’s jaw.

“Sure, dickhead.”

**Author's Note:**

> God, I'm going to hell.
> 
> I love comments and kudos, hope you enjoyed, ya filthy animals!


End file.
